Roxas
by AwesomePlasmaFanTasma
Summary: What really happened when Roxas left? What did they not tell you? Rated T for very minor violence, just wanted to be safe


Unknown Pain

White. White. The whole room was white. Everything in this place was white. How? How was it white? Such a bland color, really. No emotions. Doesn't feel. Maybe that's why everything is white, it doesn't feel, just the rest of us Organization goons. I sighed and looked around the hall. It was silent. How, unusual. Normally, Axel, Demyx, and I would run rapid with stupid gags and plans.

Everything can change so quickly, though.

Axel started dating Larxene, that stupid savage nymph, I'd still have one friend if it wasn't for her. Then, there is Demyx, who started becoming serious all of the sudden. He's in the library, Vexen's lab, or the kitchen, and every time you see him, he's reading. He was reading Gone With the Wind I don't know how many times.

I walked down the hall, my hands shoved in the pockets of my bland black hooded jacket. My foot steps were echoing with every step I took on the white (Shocker) floor. There were no paintings, and Namine's cat drawings were not up anymore after Axel and Demyx grew up.  
At this point in time, I seriously regret turning the corner. I found Larxene and Axel making out in the hall. Hackety hack hack. Gaggedy gag gag. I placed my hands over my mouth and ran past, towards Zexion's vast library. Occasionally, I would sit in there, mainly for the computers.  
The first person I saw was Demyx, who was sitting in one of the giant plush chairs circled around a small firepit that Axel "accidentally" made. I silently laughed to myself and shook my head at him, mainly for the book her was reading, _Psychology of the Human Cerebellum_.  
He didn't have to look up for me to tell her looked so stupid. Demyx was wearing those stupid spectacles again, letting them hang off his nose. I walk right past, he didn't see anything, and Zexion didn't either. They both were reading idiots who were super nerds.  
The common room became my haven since everything changed. I would sit in there for days on end, eating Ben & Jerry's and Coke. It was really suprising I wasn't super fat by now. I walked inside and Xaldin was watching something on the military. He looked up at me and nodded slightly and I sat down.

"Roxas." He said curtly. My rep has really gone down the drain since I was ditched.  
"Xaldin." I replied, my voice horse from not talking. He sighed and threw the remote at my head, and walked out. Self pity. Yeah.  
I was sick of it too. Everyone had either lost all respect for me, or they take self pity on me. It really gets under my skin. People think they know me, but they don't. I NEED A FRIEND. I need to find out why I'm here, why I'm a nobody.

Maybe...I should leave.....

Three Days Later...

As I walked down the streets, it began to rain, and the lights had sparkling reflections on the ground as I splashed through puddle after puddle. I looked up, the moon was still heart-shaped as always, remembering, I love no one. I stomped on the moon's refelction.

Ahead, the shadow of someone appeared to me. The outline's head was spiked, like Axel's hair. I spit at the shadow. Le blah. He was my best friend, he abandoned me.

"Roxas! You can't just turn your back on the Organization!" He snapped, finally making his first appearnace. I kept on walking, her was of no interest to me.

As I walked on, I felt a little pinge of guilt radiate through me, maybe I should listen. No, he ditched me for the Savage nymph. Le blah again.

"Roxas!" He yelled.

"Why me? Why did the keyblade choose me," I asked, looking back, "Like anyone would miss me."

"That's not true!" He yelled while I mentally scoffed._ Liar!_ I wanted to yell. "I would." I stopped for a second, thinking about that line, then shook my head.

"What ever," I whispered, and walked out, he was a liar. I still have questions I needed to have answered, Axel would have to wait.

A few Days Later......

It was another glorious summer day. Something was way off. I felt empty on the inside, like there was a question I needed answered, and it wasn't answered. I shook my head, quickly supressing that thought. Nothing was wrong.

I quickly got ready and headed for the sandlot. Today was the sruggle, and I was going to win, me and Hayner, so Olette, Pence, he, and I could share the prize. Of course, he's mad at me. I sighed as I walked onto the sandlot. It was certainly crowded today.

The contest was easy, I was already fighting ViVi, Hayner and I are friends again, but I killed him, so.... I didn't literally kill him. Its a figure of speech, geniuses. Gosh!

Time froze. I looked around, everyone stopped, some mid-clap, others were in mid-air. A man appeared, he had spikey hair that seemed to familiar to me.

"Roxas!" He yelled. I looked at him. How did he know me? Apparently he saw that look, "Man, you are blank with a capital 'B'." I took another step back and pulled out my struggle bat. "Fine then." Fire surrounded me. It wasn't very "happy making" I must say. Okay then, this guy wants a fight. Its a fight this idiot will get.

I hit him a few times, and I was hit, nothing fancy, a few burn marks, yeah. Actually, I won, but details, details. Another man appeared.

"Roxas! Don't listen to him!" He said, his voice was a male's. I looked from spikey to dizzy, and so on.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! HAYNERRR! PENNCEE OLETTE!" I yelled, thinking it would help. Time unfroze, the men were gone, and people were cheering again. Wait, Vi Vi looked confused.


End file.
